Nuestro día favorito
by city-lights-nx
Summary: [Especial de San Valentín] Eli ha esperado el 14 de Febrero con ansias, cuya única razón es la pelirroja del grupo.
1. ¿Que harás esta noche?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

**N/A:** ¿Qué hay gente? ¿Extrañaban a esta desquiciada por acá? Pues, ¡he vuelto!

En verdad, nunca quise irme, pero el colegio es abrumador y más cuando todo para ti es nuevo. Y hace 2 días me di cuenta de que no tenía especial de San Valentín, solo tomaba en cuenta que ya se acercaba mi cumpleaños.

Por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Imagínense que me tocara ayer, un martes, cumpliendo 13 años… No suena prometedor.

En fin, esto salió en medio de clases de Historia de Venezuela, ya saben, para no dormirse… Les dejo de hablar y ¡que comience la acción!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> ¿Que harás esta noche?

**.**

**.**

Eli se levantó entusiasmado; el día que tanto había esperado por fin había llegado. Se acercó, en silencio, a su calendario tachando el 14 de Febrero. Había hecho una cuenta regresiva hace casi un mes.

Burpy, que había estado durmiendo con las demás babosas, se acercó a su dueño, curioso. Este se dio cuenta y lo colocó en su hombro.

—Planeo invitar a salir a Trixie —le susurró. La babosa asintió, comprendiendo la emoción de su dueño.

Suspiró feliz. Al salir de su habitación, no tardó en encontrarse con la pelirroja.

—Buenos días, Trix —Su voz sonaba alegre, más de lo normal.

—Buenos días, Eli —Ella levantó una ceja—. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

—¡Hoy es un gran día! —exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Trixie solamente rió, le resultaba encantador que su líder estuviera de tan buen humor.

Eli paró de bajar las escaleras y se volteó a ver a la joven.

—Oye, Trix… —Ella dejó de descender y le miró expectante —¿Que harás esta noche?

—Nada, ¿por qué?

—Me… gustaría invitarte a… —Decir que él estaba nervioso era poco —Un lugar, ¿Qué dices?

—Me encantaría —Trixie, al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir podría ser malinterpretado, se corrigió: —Es decir, no tengo nada que hacer así que…

—¡Genial! —Sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

_xoxo_

Kord les lanzó una mirada pícara al ver como los adolescentes estaban sonriendo con la mirada puesta en el otro, ensimismados en su mundo.

—Par de enamorados, el desayuno está en la cocina —Los jóvenes, al notar la sonrisa burlona y la manera en que los llamó el troll, se tornaron rojos como un tomate.

Al terminar de comer, Eli salió del refugio, a preparar su _cita_.

—¿Dónde está Eli? —La pelirroja le preguntó a Kord, después de darse cuenta de la ausencia de su líder.

—Ni idea ¿preocupada? —Kord se volteó de su quehacer y elevó ambas cejas.

—No, digo sí, es decir… —Se cruzó de brazos, ruborizada —Iré a patrullar.

—A buscar a Eli, querrás decir —murmuró, dándose la vuelta, mientras Trixie se iba, no sin antes sonrojarse.

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** ¡Esto es todo por ahora! Y no se preocupen, _Una noche de susto_ será muy pronto actualizada.

Creo que este "Especial de San Valentín" constará de 2 o tres capítulos, trataré de publicarlos el mismo día. ¡Deséenme suerte!

PD: ¿Quién verá videos y leerá fanfics de Eli y Trixie el viernes? (( yo ))


	2. ¿Sabes como funciona esto?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

**N/A: **¡Por el amor a las babosas! ¡Ustedes son realmente increíbles! Alegran mi día con sus perfectos reviews ¡muchas gracias!

Vi que no soy la única que verá videos _Elixie_ ¿hurra? Les aviso que _Solo quiero estar contigo_ será actualizada muy pronto.

Cambiando de tema radicalmente, ¿Quién ha visto el capítulo 200 de _Criminal Minds_? ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong> ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto?

**.**

**.**

Trixie se preocupó aún más al ver que anochecía y seguía sin encontrar a Eli. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que esté en Industrias Blakk.

Al pasar junto a una caverna, un poco oculta entre los árboles, algo llamó su atención. Escondió su meca y entró. Esta era pequeña pero, al notar que después de un estrecho pasillo había luz, se introdujo, filtrándose con facilidad al ser delgada.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando llegó al otro lado.

Allí estaba Eli, con un traje azul marino y un corbatín de una tonalidad más clara, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa.

—Eli... ¿Qué...? —susurró, asombrada —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Nuestra... —tanteó por un segundo y luego continuó: —Reunión.

Ella rió, él estaba muy formal para una _reunión_. Trixie se sonrojó al notar un corazón hecho con los pétalos esparcidos de flores rojas en el piso. Volvió la vista al bien vestido Shane.

—¿En qué momento... hiciste todo esto? —Siguió observando el resto del lugar, también había un pequeño picnic rodeado por unas cuantas velas.

—¿Te gusta? —Ella asintió.

—Me siento un poco fuera de lugar —admitió, riendo un poco, refiriéndose a su ropa.

—¿Te importaría ver en aquel rincón? —Señaló una roca enorme y en ella reposaba un vestido largo sin mangas, sencillo, de color verde. Este brillaba por el fuego de los cirios.

—Me gusta —Ella sonrió cuando él se lo tendió.

Eli le indicó que fuera un poco más al fondo del lugar, donde había una gran piedra cuyo centro era abierto; permitía que una persona entrara pero que no se notara que estaba allí. El ojizarco, de todos modos, se dio la vuelta mientras ella reemplazaba su vestuario.

—Ya puedes mirar —Eli al verla se quedó sin habla, ella lucía _hermosa_ —¿Qué tal?

—Si el vestido es bonito y tú eres preciosa... —Sonrió, mientras Trixie solamente se ruborizaba.

—¿Cómo elegiste el vestido? —preguntó, divertida. Le resultaba muy chistoso imaginarse a Eli en una tienda para mujeres.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda —admitió, mientras ponía una mano en su nuca —¿Comemos?

—Por supuesto.

La comida era ligera, ambos no se quitaron la mirada de encima y sus rostros nunca dejaron de estar rojos.

Eli estaba más que nervioso. Al terminar de comer, suspiró.

—Trix... —Ella le miró atenta —¿Quisieras ser... mi novia?

—Yo... —Se puso de pie y él también lo hizo —No lo sé. No creo que sea adecuado...

—¿Significa _no_?

—No, no, digo sí, es decir, no...

—¿Sabes cómo funciona esto, verdad? —preguntó, taciturno.

—Te quiero Eli, pero...

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** ¡Al fin publiqué un especial en el mismo día! Se siente bien...

Soy mala, ¡feliz día de San Valentín! Recuerden que en Bajoterra no hay rosas (hasta donde yo sepa) así que Eli pudo reemplazarlas. De todos modos, el extra mostrará que pasó después y cómo Eli preparó la cita.

Por cierto ¿les gustaría leer un _song-fic_ o un Especial?


	3. EXTRA: ¿Lo prometes?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

**N/A:** ¡Lamento tardarme tanto! Aquí les traje su [inserte aquí voz de vendedor de periódicos] "¡Extra, extra, Trixie rechazó a un Shane!". Ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong> ¿Lo prometes?

**.**

**.**

Él había sido golpeado por la realidad.

_Triturado._

_Pisoteado._

En tan sólo unos segundos.

Aquellas sonrisas compartidas... Aquellos cálidos abrazos... ¿Todo había sido una broma pesada de su mente?

Eli estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y Trixie, al darse cuenta, dejó de hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella colocó una mano en el hombro de Eli y ella pudo jurar que él se había sobresaltado.

Había un extraño silencio (como era de esperarse). Trixie, incómoda, volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? —preguntó, con suma lentitud y mucha curiosidad.

—¿Pero? —Ella levantó una ceja, un tanto confundida —Dijiste _te quiero, pero_... Termina tu frase, por favor.

oOo

_**12 horas antes.**_

Eli había salido del refugio sin decirle a nadie. Tenía preparar su _cita_ con Trixie.

Citó a las dos personas que podrían hacer la cita _más perfecta_: El Caballero y Dana.

—¿Nos llamaste, Eli? —preguntó la joven.

—Sí, quiero que me ayuden con una cita.

—Me imagino que es con la joven Trixie ¿no? —dijo el Caballero, compartiendo una sonrisa maliciosa con la única chica del lugar.

—¿Cómo supiste? —Con un sonrojo notorio, Eli preguntó.

—Era de suponerse —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En fin, Dana, necesito que compres un vestido verde... —La chica resopló.

—¿Para ti? —Fue interrumpido por una pregunta sarcástica y las carcajadas de Dana. Eli le lanzó una mirada amenazante que le hizo dejar de reír —Mejor me callo.

El Shane sonrió.

—Caballero, ¿podrías buscar flores rojas?

—¿Flores?

—Son plantas con pétalos, pequeñas. Las necesito para formar un corazón.

—¡Que tierno! —exclamó Dana.

—Nos vemos en una cueva a 10 metros del refugio al atardecer.

—Entendido —respondieron al unísono, partiendo a su búsqueda.

Eli, al llegar a la caverna del encuentro, vio que estaba terriblemente sucia, con insectos, pero seguía siendo el sitio ideal para la sorpresa.

Luego de limpiar (y ser mordido por un extraño escarabajo, al parecer, inofensivo) salió en busca del mantel, las frutas, las velas y otras cosas.

Al volver se encontró con el Caballero de espaldas a él.

—¿Y Dana? —El cazarrecompensas se volteó asustado con una flor de color fucsia en sus manos. Eli le dirigió una mirada pícara —¿Y eso?

—Una flor —contestó nervioso.

—Pero yo te pedí rojas, no fucsias. Te equivocaste.

—De hecho, ahí están las que me pediste —El Caballero señaló un rincón con un florero lleno de las flores que Eli necesitaba.

—¿Y la que tienes en la mano? —El ojizarco enarcó una ceja y justamente cuando el pelinegro iba a responder llegó la exladrona.

—Lamento la tardanza, fue un vestido difícil de conseguir. ¿Dónde lo dejo? —habló, refiriéndose a la prenda.

—Encima de aquella roca —La chica obedeció —Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué —Sus dos amigos se fueron, pero pudo ver cómo El Caballero le daba la flor a Dana y ambos se ruborizaban.

—Los molestaré después —musitó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

oOo

_**Presente.**_

—Pero... No quiero que alguien salga herido.

—Es tarde para eso, Trix —farfulló. Ella le miró, un tanto triste.

—No quiero volver a ser lastimada —susurró, bajando la cabeza.

Ahora entendía. Ahora entendía **todo**.

Él colocó las manos alrededor de la cara de ella, obligándola a mirarlo. Eli observó unas cuantas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

—Eso no pasará —El joven limpió las lágrimas de ella, delicadamente.

—¿Lo prometes? —Él sonrió.

—Lo prometo —Ella lo abrazó.

Al separarse, a tan sólo unos centímetros, ella lo besó.

Tanto cariño, tanta dulzura, en un corto beso.

—Quiero pasar mi _futuro_ a tu lado.

—Pensamos igual —Él volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

**.**

_**Fin**_

**.**

**N/A**: ¡Lo publiqué tardísimo! ¡Lo sé! En verdad no quería hacerlo, pero lo hice. ¡Mil perdones!

Perdónenme por favor, además he estado escribiendo otras cosas, ya que en mi colegio se viene el trabajo por montones (más de lo normal). Me disculpo si me desaparezco por un tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer esta trilogía! (lol?)

**PD**: Esto me quedó más cursi de lo que esperaba, lo siento si lo lee _Pili_ o _Ka_.


End file.
